


Ben Tennyson's Omniverse of Women

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, Gen, Impregnation, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: OmniverseFancying himself a ladies man was one thing, but Ben never envisioned he'd lose his virginity to the Milf crush of his dreams Drew Saturday. Following the events of the Gameshow he was put on by Zenith where nearly every woman and girl in his life literally competed for his affection Ben is about to embark on a strange unwitting journey to building a harem for himself, starting with Drew Saturday. Then later, Gwen and his mom.





	Ben Tennyson's Omniverse of Women

**Ben’s Delicious World of Women**

**Ben Ten Omniverse**

**For K**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Milfy Mommy Milkies (Drew Saturday)**

*******

Sometime after the Game show fiasco brought on by Zenith, in which the many female associates in Ben’s life had to compete against each other in a game show for his romantic attention. Once it was done and Zenith had been taken care of, Ben Tennyson thought life would get relatively back to normal, but he was oh so very wrong about that last part. At this point it became predictable that things only get worse for him. Turns out all of the female participants, with the exceptions like his mother Sandra, had all started clamoring for his attention even after the show was finished and they were freed from the Null Void. By and large friends, associates, people he didn't even really know, as well as villains like Charmcaster and Eight-eight all now wanted a piece of him. And not in a violent way like he partially hoped. He had been getting texts, numbers, phone calls, and even lewd selfies sent to his phone making Ben often drool as he stared at the screen. Seeing Looma’s pecks as well as her firm luscious red tits on his phone had been one of the highlights of his day, but seeing Charmcaster spread herself up with a V-sign between her legs was something else. All in all the girls had been doing this ever since the Game show ended. Ben wanted to assume it had something to do with the strange power Zenith had over them during the airing of it. Despite pulling the plug on the show he had no such luck waiting it out or finding a way to ‘cure’ them. 

So he just considered changing his phone number as the best solution. Despite knowing that Ester was still carrying a candle for him she had learned Ben wasn’t ready for anything resembling a meaningful relationship just yet. So she decided to give him space and not pressure him into dating her like she used to. Additionally, Kai and Ben just wouldn’t work out either and with good reason. To this day the Navajo girl still only preferred his Alien forms rather than Ben himself and it pushed his last nerve to the point he told her off loudly and angrily on galactic-wide television show revealing to everyone just how shallow she really is. Even some of the female villains from the Game show, as well as more vain people like Jennifer Nocturne and Attea, called her out on it and showed absolute scorn for the girl. Though that might’ve been largely due to petty jealousy over her having had more chances to be with Ben romantically. Now no one was a fan of Kai Green and the rest of the universe knew it, or at least pretended to care. 

Ben wasn’t going to miss her, at one point he may have been smitten by her when he was ten but looking back on it now she hadn't changed one bit since then. She was still shallow and only lusting after his alien forms making him feel less-than-pleased with himself and his first crush. So he decided to forget about her and move on from her entirely. The slew of texts and photos from other kept on coming and Ben now seriously considered changing his phone number in order to avoid them all, that is until he got one from Drew Saturday. 

The silver-haired fox of a scientist/super hero messaged Ben saying it was important that she meet with him. He wasn’t going to deny her wish, partly out of the seriousness he sensed in the situation and partially because he still had a bit of a crush on her. Yes, he knew she was married and had a child his own age, but Ben knew where quality Milf was. Drew Saturday epitomized every single bit of that definition. On top of that, he could never say ‘No’ to someone in need.

*****

A Green flash erupted changing Ben Tennyson into the hulking red alien form known only as Fourarms flexing his red muscles in front of the Zak Saturday before picking up an entire stack of packing crates.

“Oh yeah! Let’s get these babies packed away inside your awesome new digs at Plumber Base. Can’t tell you how fun it’ll be fighting bad guys together once you’re all settled in, Zak.” Fourarms yelled out energetically as he started juggling the crates of belongings with all four of his hands next. All of them containing the emblem of the Secret Saturdays on them. 

“H-Hey! Watch it with those! Some of those have very rare limited edition Sumo Slammer figures inside.” Zak urged making Ben look at him in surprise as he shrugged sheepishly. “What? I started watching the show on dvd and began collecting.” He answered making Fourarms smile as he set them all down carefully.

“Just so you know we could have just teleported them inside the place your Plumber friends are providing us. Just saying.” Zak said crossing his arms and smirking at the alien hero who just shrugged back not even caring.

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way, besides I don't think Fiskerton minds either.” Fourarms argued pointing to the Gorilla cat playing with a suitcase full of Zak’s clothing and grunting joyfully as he kicked it around.

“Ah come on! Cut it out, Fisk!” Zak called out rushing to his furry friend while Ben simply looked over in the distance to see Zak’s mother Drew Saturday shaking hands with her husband Doc Saturday, or rather ex-husband as their ship hovered in the distance ready to depart.

“I suppose this is really it, isn't it? After so many years of marriage this is how it comes to an end?” Drew Saturday voiced feeling her voice crack a little bit as the stone-faced dark-skinned man that was Solomon ‘Doc’ Saturday grunted with a frown and looked to his side.

“I….I am sorry, Drew. I really am, maybe if things had played out differently we wouldn’t be here having this conversation. But things, they just happen that we can’t control, I know that better than anyone...and still let things get the best of me.” Doc said in a rather humbling manner while Ben, as Fourarms, continued to look on feeling awkward and sad at their marital parting. Zak walked up back up to stand next to his side and watch as his mother and father split up, the once-prestigious family of heroes were now to be separated and here Ben was helping to pick up the pieces.. 

“Take care of Zak and well go find some joy in your life, no matter where it may be from or he may be with, Drew.” Doc said giving his ex-wife one last hug before turning on his heel and walking towards the family Airship that had so often took them around the world on adventures.

Drew just stood there hugging her arms, wearing her black and orange outfit like always, and sniffled into her right hand before walking away back to Ben and Zak. The Omnitrix hero honestly felt bad for her, even if Zak and Fiskerton were getting to go travel with Grandpa Max around the world for a bit to unwind from all the stress. On the other hand he really wished the Secret Saturdays didn’t break apart due to something that he might’ve done unknowingly. Ben couldn’t help but notice this whole schism between the married couple happened right after the Game show ended. He thinks he may have been responsible in some odd way, after all Drew Saturday did participate in it, even if it was not to get thrown into the Null Void with the others. 

Wiping tears off her lovely face and looking back up to greet Ben with a friendly smile Drew walked over to the two boys and grabbed a random suitcase from the ground before lugging it over her shoulder. 

“Come on, boys, let’s go inside and unpack. I’d like to see how the base looks inside as well as out, maybe you could help me out, Ben?” Drew asked receiving a nod from Fourarms as she started to walk inside. 

His two sets of yellow eyes kept watching her buttocks as her hips swayed making him groan quietly in arousal and drop his jaw a bit. 

“Dude, still my mom.” Zak elbowed him from the side in mild disgust and annoyance despite Ben not caring that she was the boy’s mother.

“Yeah…..I know...hehehehe.” Fourarms cackled dumbly as they all began lugging carts of belongings into the base ready to start a new life here for the Saturdays.

****

After settling into the Plumber Base, largely thanks to Rook and Grandpa Max, Drew Saturday and her son felt right at home already. She set up her lab as well as a meditation center in her side of their personal quarters which were large enough to compare to a luxury suite. Just as promised Zak and Fiskerton decided to go with Ben’s Grandpa Max on his tour of the countryside to unwind a bit and explore nature all over again. It was Max’s idea since Zak was more of an animal friend and adventurer whereas his mother was more into the spiritual side of things like nature and meditation. Right now though, Drew needed to unwind and let off some steam after her ugly divorce from her longtime husband Doc. Ben was all she had right now and she felt the need to let out everything she had been holding back since the split.

Sitting herself down her bed she started to undo the orange armor parts of her outfit leaving her body clad in only in a tight-fitting dark leotard clinging nicely to her voluptuous frame. Ben was in the room with her feeling uncertain that he should be here, but couldn’t stop staring at Drew long enough to make up his mind. That is until he spoke up.

“So…..I take you like it here? Plumbers have everything you need and then some to continue adventuring or whatever mystical science you normally conduct,right?” Ben asked feeling unsure of himself until he saw her undo her long overhead ponytail letting her hair down all over her backside making her seem even more beautiful than before.

‘Remember, Ben, this is Zak’s mom. His Mom…..! You’re allowed to fantasize about her and all that but there are certain taboos you can’t follow like hitting on your friend’s mother.’ Ben tried to tell himself but failed to contain his thumping heart rate when he looked into Drew Saturday’s blue eyes.

“Ben….” She began and patted the spot on the bed right next to her looking rather solemn and down in the dumps. “...mind if I talk with you from a little while? I feel like I need somebody right now to share grievances with. I wouldn't blame you at all if you decided to leave if you’re uncomfortable in any way.” 

Ben softened up and nodded slowly before walking over to take a place by her side like any good friend and fellow hero would do. 

“Sure thing, I’m here. Lay it on me, Misses-er….Miss Saturday. Does that sound right? What was your maiden name?” Ben asked awkwardly making her chuckle.

“You don't have to spill your beans, Ben, just call me ‘Drew’ if it makes you feel more comfortable.” She added looking to her side to marvel subtly at the handsome hero boy who was currently showing her a concerned look on his face. 

“Alright,Drew, please...tell me what’s bugging you. I know I can’t be the best go-to person for life troubles, but the very least I can listen.”

“That’s all I ask, you see…..this schism between my husband and I began after the Game show I was placed on. It sparked something something akin to jealousy from him.I had never seen him get so defensive before, but this additionally led to a certain secret he had hidden from me for several years finally coming out.” She started and Ben frowned feeling that as though this was his fault somehow.

“What happened?” 

“Well, the fact that I participated in the first place, despite not wanting to be tossed into the Null Void sparked some jealousy within Solomon that I didn’t know was there. This led to a fight when I got back and that led to me and Zak discovering that he had another family on the side. Rather, he had a secret lover with whom he had been having affairs with during our marriage for several years.I assumed it was because the romance between us as a couple faded somewhat when we became parents and adventurers.” She revealed making Ben drop his jaw in shock. 

“Wow, I...I had no idea. I’m sorry to hear that.” Ben stated in utter shock as Drew nodded then reached for his closest hand and clutched into her left making him blush heavily. 

“Thank you, for everything, Ben. I didn't know where I’d be if it weren’t for you and Max helping us set all of this up.” Drew said with a voice that was purring sexily as she turned her head to meet him. Ben was noticeably blushing and nervously rubbing the back of his neck smiling back at her, hoping he didn’t look like an idiot.

“Hey, it’s the least I can do for you. I mean, maybe the Game show was my fault and I--!” 

Ben was cut off mid-sentence when he felt Drew Saturday’s pouty lips press forward onto his in a sudden unexpected movement. He froze stiff as soon as he felt those soft rose petal lips pressing into his kissing him as she scooted herself closer to his seat.

‘S-she’s kissing me. She’s really kissing me! This is like a dream come true, b-but….!’ Ben thought to himself feeling flummoxed and feeling his heart thump wildly the more he felt her push into it.

“Mhmmmm.~” Drew Saturday purred as she leaned in deeper into the lip-lock feeling Ben’s soft teenage lips begin to kiss back. She placed a hand around his left cheek pulling him closer until she seated herself on his lap rubbing her spandex-covered bum over his growing erection and sitting on him with hands around his face.

Her mouth began to move even more sucking his lips apart sensually in slow fashion, she was letting out all her desires and feelings of longing right here and now while Ben adjusted to this shocking reality he was in. His hands absentmindedly found their way around her waist hugging her onto his waist as she wrapped her legs around his grinding her mound along his crotch. Ben closed his eyes and relaxed a bit as he began kissing her back more intensely pulling her lips apart and tasting her.

“Hmmm.~” He hummed feeling utterly in disbelief at this as he embraced it wholeheartedly. For the longest time he had a crush on this silver-haired minx of a woman, with feelings stronger than when he had for Kai when he was young. The difference was that Drew Saturday was a decent person all throughout and not at all a vapid shallow individual like Kai was. 

Their kissing began to grow more intense with Drew sucking open his lips and pushing her tongue into his mouth tasting his own in a feverish bout of dominance. She was feeling addicted to this already and caressed Ben’s face lovingly while making out with him. They continued their sensual romantic make-out session unabated for nearly fifteen more minutes, with Drew savoring all of Ben’s flesh on her lips as well as his taste. She started rubbing herself along his growing erection through his pants feeling that he was rather sizable down between the legs, maybe more so that her own former husband.

“Mmhmm! Ah…..tasty.~” Drew then pulled off to catch her breath and licked her lips erotically with her tongue as she stared deeply into Ben’s dazed-looking face. “....did you like that, Ben?” 

His eyes were half-lidded making him look a little like a zombie as he slowly nodded back his answer.

“Uh huh.” He groaned making Drew laugh a little bit as she gently nudged him to lay down along the side of the bed and creep herself down to his waist tugging along his brown pants in the process. This snapped Ben’s attention back into full focus making him look down his torso at her face smirking sexily with obvious intent in her eyes. “D-Drew….you sure about this? I mean, I always did like you a lot and all that, b-but…--!”

He was cut off again she reached up and pressed a finger against his lips silencing him with a heated gaze from her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I know what this looks like, Benjamin, and believe me I know that it is something I want. You see, the game show brought out some competitiveness in me and made him realize that maybe I was attracted to you the first time we met back when we fought Animo together. The only reason I competed in the first place was to escape the Null Void punishment, but also because I felt driven to ‘win’ your affections. That opened up my eyes and made me wonder about my marriage, I...knew about my husband’s infidelity for awhile up until the fight yet held out hope he would change his mistake. Unfortunately for me the Game show brought out his jealousy leading to me calling him out. Now...I regret nothing and I will do this. So shush and lay back, enjoy what comes after.” Drew purred after finishing her explanation.

All Ben could do was slowly nod in understanding as she removed his finger from his lips and replaced it with hers as she went in for a brief chaste kiss before pulling herself back off. She slid down his body again with hands undoing the hem of his pants, she unbuckled him and tugged them down his waist along with a pair of boxers. Ben’s breath hitched as his long turgid member sprung out fully erect and standing up at a whopping eleven and a half inches throbbing with veins along its shaft.

“Oh my….! Heh, no wonder you’re always so cocky.” She joked and giggled playfully as she ran her bare fingers along his shaft making Ben shiver at her touch. Though she was still wearing the leotard of her Saturday outfit she did have her fingers exposed, Drew roamed them sensually up and down his length seeing it twitch in response to her touch making her smile with pride at her effect on his body. ‘He’s actually bigger than Solomon, by at least an inch or an inch and a half probably. Amazing.’

‘Ooohh, she’s really touching my thing! Incredible, this...this is...a dream come true. Maybe the Game show wasn’t such a bad idea after all and maybe I shouldn’t change my phone number either.’ Ben wondered as he felt her fingertips stroked his length even more in up and down strokes that made it twitch and jiggle back and forth. 

Drew then wrapped her right set around it tightly before leaning forward so that her rose-petal lips wrapped around the head of his length. Ben instantly let out a soft mewl of elation upon feeling her mouth beginning to swallow him up. He felt the warm circle of flesh that was Drew’s mouth swallow him up starting from the head then working her way downward little by little until she reached the halfway point of his penis. Feeling the warm wet oral sensation of her mouth swallowing his member made his senses go crazy with delight. Ben’s dick started twitching a little in response seeing as how this was his first time ever experiencing such a thing, and with the beautiful Milf he had a crush on no less.

“Mmhm ...mhh..mhh...mhh m!~” Drew hummed as she started bobbing her head up and down slurping his length while keeping her right hand wrapped around the base of his shaft pumping him. Her lips pursed tightly around his throbbing meaty appendage lubricating it entirely as her face began to pump up and down on it creating loud slurping noises.

“Nghh! Oohh yeah...Drew Saturday ...” He moaned and whimpered in pleasure leaving his head to toss back relaxing so he could enjoy the woman of his dreams fellating his member. 

Lou slurping noises followed with Drew bobbing her head steadily on Ben’s length, the older mother of the Saturdays gleefully sucked Ben’s meat into her gullet tasting every inch of it that went down her throat. Her lips squeezed it tightly while her tongue lathered all over it hungrily making him shiver with pleasure as she continued bobbing her head on it. She picked up her pace making her long silver hair toss around, slobbering all over it for minutes until her face started pushing in deeper taking him to the very hilt inside. Ben let his head fall back and air out a loud moan, his hands reached down to grab hold of her face keeping her rooted there as she hungrily gurgled on his penis like crazy.

“Mmmmnnggh!” Drew whimpered and peered up at him with blue eyes locking onto his flustered face as she slowly pulled herself up to the tip of his dick. His shaft was glistening in the sheen of her saliva having lubricated his member entirely, but then she slumped her face all the way down onto it again burying herself to the hilt and prodding Ben’s groin with her nose.

“Aaahh! Drew…..! I think I’m going to blow!” He announced feeling his balls beginning to tighten. This only goaded Drew into fellating him even more by slamming her face into his crotch over and over again until she started feeling it expanding within her throat. 

Humming to herself and closing her eyes in concentration Drew Saturday prepared for the result. Soon enough Ben let out a loud whimper and tossed back his head as he bucked into her face, his balls tightened and his shaft throbbed deep inside of her gullet unleashing a thick heavily dense payload of semen straight down the older woman’s throat. 

“Mmhhh!~” Drew instantly mewled at having the taste of Ben’s young virile seed splash down her mouth. Her tongue coiled up and waggled around the head of his length feeling every thick spurt of the stuff splatter into it while she chugged everything down. She deliberately made loud sucking noises while slowly pumping her face back and forth keeping her right hand curled tightly around his length. She felt every pump, every pulsation he made as more and more sperm flowed down her throat and into her stomach.

‘He can come so much! Oohhh I fear I may become addicted to this.~’ She thought to herself relishing the taste and swallowing every last drop until Ben finished cumming entirely. To her surprise he was still harder than a rock and she slowly pulled herself off of his waist to stand back tilting her head backward in order to swallow down the rest.

*Gulp!*

“Ah...that was exquisite, Ben. I had no idea you could come that much.~” She purred licking her lips clean of his seed before standing up on her feet to see him catching his breath.

“Me neither. Hehehe….” He answered chuckling a bit while he recovered on the bed. Drew took that as an opportunity to undo the back latches of her tight dark one-piece leotard and start stripping herself out of it. 

Her creamy shoulders became exposed first along with the top half of her cleavage peeking into her luscious DD-cup breasts tucked away behind the fabric. Drew kept a lustful gaze on Ben’s prone form as she shimmied out of her outfit stripping herself little by little until it pooled around her bare ankles. She wore no underwear underneath her suit, largely for mobility in fighting, and now stood naked as the day she was born with the exception of her long silver hair flowing down her backside making her look like a goddess. Ben finally sat up after catching his breath for a brief moment and found his jaw drop at the stunning sight of Drew Saturday standing naked at the foot of the bed.

“Like what you see, Ben?” She purred with that crisp feminine voice soothing his nerves just by hearing it.

“Mh hm!” He grunted stupidly feeling his eyes roam all over her naked frame taking it all in. Drew had an especially voluptuous figure going on with a slim waist, wide baby-bearing hips, and full set of plump DD cup sized titties jiggling freely with erect pink nipples. Her skin was as delicate and as pink as an angel’s skin tone, Ben didn’t know he could fall in love with her any more than he did already, but here it is.

“Well...how do you want to take me? I’ll leave the choice up to you, Ben.~ Fulfill those fantasies you had of me ever since you first developed your crush following our first meeting.” She purred making his skin shiver as Drew leaned forward wrapping her hands around his cheeks and pulling his lips onto her own for a deep romantic lip-lock.

“Mhhmm.~” She hummed again tasting his lips and sucking them into her mouth. Drew enjoyed the feeling of Ben wrapped around her lips kissing her back with vigor, he held his hands up to her keeping her cheeks in a romantic gesture as they made out for several minutes with Drew stroking his penis underneath.

Gasps of wet breath and moans filled the air as they continued exchanging spit until they broke apart leaving both faces flushed with red lust. Ben got up off of the bed and gently grabbed Drew’s waist guiding her into position to where she was bent over the bed itself while laying on her backside ready for a good hard pounding. Her long silky legs were then spread apart and held up by his hands making her heart race with excitement as she saw his massive meat poke out from between her thighs. 

Ben had a very excited look of his lust and longing on his face as he looked at Drew’s naked body being prepared for him. The woman even reached down to spread apart her moist pink vulva lips showing him the velvet wetness of her pussy telling him she was ready.

“Go on, Ben, take me. Make me yours, just how you always wanted.~” Drew purred giving him a pair of bedroom eyes as he guided his member into his right hand and slid it down into the pink squishy cusp of her opening before slipping on in. 

The head submerged into her sex making her moist pussy lips spread apart, Drew Saturday tossed her head back and moaned loudly within her throat feeling her insides stir up upon feeling it go into her.

“Haaahh…!” She gasped and Ben simply pushed ahead encasing more and more of his dick into her pussy and making her shudder intensely with legs jittering around his shoulders. He bit down on his bottom lip groaning softly at the exhilarating feeling of Drew’s pussy squeezing down his length.

While she was no virgin, obviously, she was still extremely tight due to her fit body and athletic lifestyle. Plus, Drew knew Solomon hadn't touched her in ages since he focused on his otherworldly affairs as well as his career in the Secret Saturdays. To this day she regretted that he had a lack of priorities in family matters, but now she was too busy enjoying the sensation of Ben’s meaty phallus pushing up into her cervix to care about her old husband.

“Mnnghh!....Hhh…! Ben…..!” She breathed out with chest heaving and tits jiggling up and down before his green eyes. Ben was breathing rapidly as well having experienced giving his virginity to the Milf crush of his dreams already.

‘I still can't believe this, I’m actually making love to Drew Saturday. This is incredible!’ He thought enjoying the tightness of her pussy swallow up his member until he stopped at the hilt. Right now he was officially balls deep inside of her feeling her the smooth curvature of her buttocks mesh into his thighs as he stood up. 

Ben kept his grip around her ankles making sure to keep her legs dangling over his shoulders and hovering in the air while he stood up. His pelvis started rocking back and forth slowly into her waist bottoming out of her tight dripping snatch making the older woman purr constantly in sexual euphoria. Drew closed her eyes tightly and pursed her lips in a sexy lipt-bitten smile as she felt Ben’s thickness pummel nonstop into her twat. Squelching noises became constant as juices began gushing out onto the floor with every thrust he made into her body. Drew was beginning to feel more and more arousal thanks to Ben’s dick touching every sensitive spot inside of her pussy while breaching her cervix little by little.

He grunted and huffed constantly relishing the feeling of her cunt squeezing him into her core like this, his pace was steady and slow at the moment, but momentum was building up to where his thrusts quickened creating loud skin-slapping noises that filled the room.

“Ooaaaghhh! Aaahh ah aahh aah aaah aaaahh! Bennnn!~” She cried out and grabbed hold of her own tits squeezing them into her fingers erotically in circles and playing with them before his eyes.

‘Wow…..that is so hot to actually look at up close. Mnnghh, also this woman is insanely tight, I feel like I’m burst already since she’s squeezing the life out of me.’ Ben said to himself in thought rutting his pelvis powerfully into her bottom making his balls slapped against her buttocks as he fucked her nonstop. 

In and out his cock cleaved into her gushing pussy making her insides throb and convulse around it upon penetration. Ben was now pushing even harder into Drew Saturday’s cunt relishing in the tight feeling of her pussy wringing him dry for his seed in desperation. The woman moaned and growled loudly in constant euphoria feeling him roll his pelvis into her waist over and over again with increased speed. Soon the smacking noises of bodies filled the room with even more raucous noise-making as Ben channeled his lust into fucking the amazing woman without pause pushing her steadily towards climax already.

“Mmhh mhh mhh mhh mhh aaaghhhh! Ooohhh Drew! Oh I’ve dreamed of this since the day we first met!” Ben hollered out feeling her vice-like snatch grip him even more tightly as he sawed into her. 

Drew didn’t know how to respond to that outside of moaning her contentment with feeling his meat push and drill into her body with unabated lust. His balls slapped into the crevice of her ass some more in rapid-fire pacing. Drew’s body began lurching back and forth along the bed with tits jiggling in her hands and head tossing back repeatedly as she felt every nerve center of pleasure erupt thanks to Ben fucking her. Her mouth remained agape and hung open airing out hot moans as she clutched her bedsheets with her hands. Her insides started throbbing heatedly as her walls began to wrap tightly around Ben’s length feeling him throb more and more as he fucked the life out of her.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Ohhh yesss! Yesss! Ben! Uh uh uh uh uhu aaaahhhh!~” She cried out tossing her head about as her body lurched in pre-orgasmic intensity. Her pussy began squelching tightly around his dick again, this time squeezing his length as she was about to come hard on all over it. 

Ben sensed this and drove his hips into her waist even harder now making her entire adult frame lurch and writhe along the bed surface as they fast approaching climax.

‘I can’t take it anymore, I’m gonna blow!’ Ben thought to himself reeling his hips back before plunging all the back inside of Drew’s tight womanly pussy and feeling the dam break all at once! His balls tightened and his shaft swelled up, the woman had reached her climax just a little bit before he did and contracted her walls tightly around his length cumming like an animal in heat.

Drew’s body lurched upward arching her chest forward and making her tits jiggle as she thrashed about in climax. Her walls squeezed and milked Ben’s length for everything he had on him making him buck into her, again and again, unloading a thick payload of virile teen sperm straight into her womb after pushing through her cervix. Coincidentally he hit a G spot inside the Momma Saturday and made her wretch in unbridled euphoria as she came hard all over his member soaking him in her juices. 

“Ugh! Aaahh….! Ooh Ben I feel it! Please let everything out inside of me!” She roared out loudly feeling her body get wrecked with sexual nirvana as she came. Her walls pulsated and milked his throbbing member over and over again making him cum even more inside of her. 

Drew's womb filled up with his seed making her wonder if she should take a pregnancy test later just to be safe. She knew it was an ovulation day after all. The thick warm goo of his sperm flowing into her body made her relax and shudder pleasurably as Ben continued to cum nonstop for nearly a minute and a half. Likewise Drew kept cumming herself after feeling his pelvic thrusts begin go to die down with his climax. 

“Uhh!....aahh…..ahh...yes. Mmmmm.~” She cooed softly coming down from her climax at the same time he did. She peered over to see Ben still standing upright with her legs resting on his shoulders grunting as he let the last bits of sperm out into her sopping womanhood. She felt thick dribbles of his seed leak out onto the ground underneath his body, Drew felt very very full right now.

“Mnngh…*huff huff*....that was amazing.~” Ben groaned with chest heaving and member slowing down on throbbing pulsating inside of her womanhood. He pulled himself out revealing his member to be only semi-flaccid and admired the view of the Milf he fell in love with laying sprawled on the bed with cum oozing out of her gaping pussy.

She was heaving just like he was, with the exception of her bountiful breasts rising and falling beautifully. Her white silver hair lay sprawled beneath her head and shoulders making her look like an angel with blue eyes and pouty lips. Drew smiled coyly as she looked up at Ben and pulled herself up to sit on her rear and wraps her legs around Ben’s thighs making him spill onto the bed along with her.

“Oof! Hehe, feeling playful, Miss Saturday?” He asked with playful smirk as she rolled him onto his back and ran her hands along his nicely-toned chest lovingly while straddling his waist. 

“Again, it’s just ‘Drew’, Ben and as a matter of fact I am. Feel like going a third round, Mister Hero?” She purred as she ran her soft hands along his chest some more until they reached his neck leading to her fingertips massaging it as she leaned down to kiss him again.

Their lips met in a steamy embrace coupled by Ben wrapping his hands around her buttocks fondling her supple wide perfect cheeks while making out lovingly with Drew. She hummed into his face and savored the taste of his mouth yet again making him shudder while their tongues coiled together openly in erotic bliss.

“Hmmmmm.~ You bet, and I think I have an idea on how to do it.” Ben offered once their lips disconnected, he then leaned into the side of her Drew’s ear and whispered his position arrangement making a deep scarlet blush appear on her face. 

Drew bit her bottom lip with excitement and felt her heart skip a beat or two when realizing that she never did things that way until now. Feeling Ben rise up off the bed to stand up she followed suit and got to her feet to place her back towards him with arms arching overhead. He got a nice backside view of her supple rear and hourglass-shape body bearing all before him. Ben still counted all of this as a miracle made real, he’d never thought he’d get to have sex with Drew Saturday let alone make her fall in love with him. That was still up in the air however, he couldn’t see Zack calling him ‘Daddy’ since they were the same age.

“Well? Take me, Ben. I confess me and Solomon never did things this way before, he was largely a basic kind of person when it came to sexual intimacy like this. At some point I did get a little impatient to try something new after so many times during missionary position.” She stated looking over her right shoulder at Ben and saw him walk up to her backside with his hand dialing in an alien for his Omnitrix.

“Oh I got an idea alright and don't worry, I’m staying human for this one. Just need some help real quick.” Ben said with an enthusiastic smile as he dialed in ‘Four Arms’ again and with a slam of his palm a brilliant green flash erupted revealing the hulking four-armed behemoth with red skin and a mustache. 

Drew anxiously noted that he was packing a thick fifteen-inch whopper of a penis down below, as much as she loves to fuck Ben having him use his alien forms may be a little too much. Fortunately, that isn’t what the boy had in mind when he scooped her up with both sets of hands.

“Ooooh!”” She let out a surprised wail as he carried her into the air with the upper set of arms locking around her arms and the lower set holding up her legs maintaining a perfect nelson hold. She wondered how he would go about taking her in the ass this way if he was to change back into a human right after.

“Get ready for pound town, beautiful….” Fourarms said with a grin and quickly changed back into human Ben with his arms finding themselves hooking underneath her legs leaving her arms to wrap around the back of his neck keeping her hoisted. 

“....because I’m going to town on that butt of yours next.” Ben said in his normal human teen form grinding his pelvis against her buttocks and angling his cock underneath her exposed butthole ready for fucking.

‘Clever boy, I guess he knew things would play out that way.’ She noted with hands tightening around his neck and legs hoisted far and wide in the air as she felt the shroom of his member push into the soft pucker hole of her anus making her clenched her teeth in the process.

“Ugh! Bennnn!~” She gasped out feeling the alien sensation of her anus spreading open to suck in the warm spear of his penis steadily pushing into her butt. Drew felt sensations unlike anything she ever felt before and found herself shivering with excitement as she felt Ben take her to the rim. His thick turgid cock burrow slowly into her rectal cavity making her cheeks mesh into his waist as he filled her to the hilt with a smile on his face.

“Oh hooo yeah. It feels even better than I thought.” He commented in a loud breath feeling Miss Saturday’s soft skin rubbing gingerly up against his chest shuddering pleasantly at the touch of her body. Drew mewled loudly again and started breathing roughly as she felt half of Ben’s mighty penis sink into her butt entirely before stopping.

She rolled her head back letting it rest next to his face leading to her affectionately cupping his cheeks as she leaned up to the side to plant a kiss on it. Ben blushed with a smile on his face and began slowly pushing himself to the hilt inside of her butt feeling her insides clench down tightly on his member making him feel tightness unlike anything he had ever felt before. Drew breathed loudly and gasped in constant huff of breath, her buttocks started tapping against his waist as Ben began fucking her in earnest.

The smacks of her ass against Ben’s waist prompted Drew to start grunting softly with hard press of his body. Ben’s thrusts were gentle yet firm and made her insides sizzle as she felt his length push up into her asshole. It was exhilarating to say the least, having his cock drill her in ways Solomon never did. Drew found that Anal sex was something she was starting to fall in love with, other than Ben himself, but ultimately she preferred the more traditional style of lovemaking anyway. 

Her mature form began bouncing back and forth with legs dangling in the air. The woman huffed and moaned loudly while keeping arms wrapped around Ben’s neck. She felt thim nibble and kiss along her own making the sensations she felt kick intensify even further at his touch.

“Mmnnghh! Aaahh...aahh aaahh aah ahhh!~” Drew cried out with heavily elated gasps. Her buttocks clenched inwardly as his cock plunged in and out of her in non-stop thrusts. Drew knew she couldn't’ last much longer at this right, having this be her first time and everything with anal sex.

Thus, she started grooving herself into Ben’s hips grinding her buttocks on him as he pummeled her insides at an even faster pace. Soon enough the room filled with more sounds of bodies slapping against each other with moans coming out in between.

“Mnng! Uh uh uh uh uhhhhh! Drew ...aahh...I feel like I’m going to lose it again real soon!” Ben announced seeing her nod back to him in agreement as her body hopped up and down in the air with ass slamming hard on his meat. His balls rapidly smacked into her ample butt cheeks making her squeal loudly over and over again in pure bliss. Her pussy began to gush and tighten around nothing but air while Ben titillated her senses completely. There were splashes of nectar gushing out into the bedroom floor while Drew bounced around on his pole wearing an ahegao-style face. She was loving every bit of this and finding herself raptured by the teen hero. 

“Uuuagghh! Ben! Me too….mmnghh I’m cumming too! Let it all out inside of me, honey! Don't hold back!” She cried out with her tongue spilling out of her mouth while her body continued to hump voraciously on his thick throbbing dick penetrating her buttocks. Her cheeks squeezed and jiggled some more until Ben finally felt the dam break making him shove it into her bum leaving nothing but the hilt as he held Drew’s legs tightly following his climax!

“Grggrkk! Mnnggghh! Oh Drew, here it comes!” Ben hollered out until the woman turned her face to the side grabbing his head and turning it so that she met his lips once again in a fierce romantic kiss. She mewled loudly inside of his face tasting him as they kissed each other in unbridled passion. 

During that moment of bonding to each other Ben unleashed a thick torrent of sperm directly into Drew Saturday’s bowels making her shudder in blissful ecstasy on top of his thick pulsating member. She grunted and mewled loudly in pleasurable whimpers feeling thick splash after splash of his sperm flowing into her anus like it did her pussy earlier. Even now she wondered if she might be carrying their love child with the amount he pumped into her, but at the moment all Drew cared about was enjoying this orgasmic coitus with Ben Tennyson. And enjoy it greatly she was.

“Mmghh ...mmhh...nnghh….oohhh yes.~” She purred openly with face slowly pulling back leaving a dripping trail between their lips. Ben’s eyes look mystified as they peered into Drew’s lovingly with their bodies slowly falling back onto the bed behind them.

With a soft thud the woman fell back onto ‘her man’ and curled on his side running her fingers along his chest in an affectionate manner. Ben still couldn’t believe his luck,even now, that he had lost his innocence to the one true crush of his outer circle of allies that he met. The woman was an angel in all manner of the word and he felt they had just connected in a significantly romantic way. His member had plopped out of his ass since falling onto the bed, her anus was gaping and seeping sperm the same way her pussy was still currently doing. Drew honestly couldn’t feel happier than she did right now, and she felt greatly relieved after the turmoil of leaving her husband. 

Looking adoringly at Ben while resting at his side breathing raggedly post-climax.

“So...feeling better now?” Ben asked chuckling a little bit and saw Drew smiling and nodding back. 

“Very much, Ben, thank you. By the way, let’s not make this a one-time thing. I’d…..like to ‘recover’ some more with you provided that you’ll visit my new place plenty more times.” Drew purred and Ben scooped her buttocks with his right arm pulling her in closer to where her breasts pressed against his side.

“You got it.” He answered feeling his luck finally turn around regarding the Game Show’s supposed curse involving all of the women he knew. Drew blushed happily and leaned in to place her lips against his for a sweet deep passionate kiss filled with love.

Little did he know that she wasn’t the only person from that show hopping on board the Ben train.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued…..?**

  
  


AN: This has been for K.


End file.
